Radar systems are not only relevant regarding automotive applications, but enter to an increasing degree industrial- and consumer-applications. A typical operational area includes distance control or surveyance, for example.
Known radar implementations, e.g. based on the FMCW (Frequency Modulated Continuous Wave)-method, comprise discrete components exhibiting cross-talk between high frequency signals within the system. Furthermore, assembly and test of known radar systems require effort and generate costs.
There is a need therefore, for an apparatus and/or method that may be used in connection with radar implementations that addresses one or more of the above described shortcomings of known radar implementations